Melody
by star29818
Summary: A little collection of oneshots for the Warrior cats.
1. My Hero: FireXCinder

Okay, so this is my own little collection of Warriors songfics - of course, everyone knows that songfics are illegal, so I'm not posting lyrics. But I will include titles and disclaimers to all songs used. Hope everyone enjoys the first installment!

My Hero  
A FireXCinder songfic  
Song: My Hero by Paramore.

* * *

There he was.

Her hero.

She couldn't help but stare, her gaze drawn to his flame-colored pelt as it glowed in the sunlight, dazzling her senses until nothing but he remained. She felt a bit warm under the fur, but she still couldn't look away as he padded over to a group of warriors to speak a moment. She could hear his mew, but she couldn't make out the words.

With a quiet sigh, she remembered the short time she had spent as his apprentice. Those were probably the best days of her life, if she were being completely honest with herself. Back then, she'd wanted nothing more to become a warrior just like he was, to be just like him. She purred when she thought of how much trouble she'd been back then, and how patient he was with her.

She remembered how, when she'd been injured, he came and saw her every day. Even when she didn't want to see him. She'd been so... _hurt_, both physically, and mentally. Her spirit had taken a hit when they'd told her she'd never be able to be a warrior after the twoleg monster had hit her. But he had stayed with her, even though he couldn't be her mentor anymore.

He was her best friend.

And now here he was, bright and shining in the sun, clan leader. She wasn't surprised at all when Bluestar had announced he would be deputy. He was one of the most respectable, trustworthy, loyal warriors in the clan. And he was an excellent, fair leader.

And she knew he'd make a wonderful father to his kits. With a bittersweet pull of her heart, she watched Sandstorm pad out of the nursery, her milky scent washing over her on the breeze as she walked over to her mate's side. She forced herself to be happy for the two of them - they made a good couple, he and Sandstorm. It was obvious he loved her with all his heart, and she returned his love just as strongly.

And their two kits were beautiful, so, so beautiful. They'd opened their eyes only a few days ago. A tiny ginger she-kit, with eyes so much like her father's, and a feisty personality to match her mother's. And her sister, a tabby with eyes of amber, who was more like her father in demeanor. She was so happy for him - and for Sandstorm.

But she couldn't help but long for what Sandstorm had. That she-cat was the luckiest in the world, and she hoped the ginger she-cat realized just what she had. She hoped she realized just how special he was, and how much she didn't deserve him. And she hoped that Sandstorm never messed it up, because he didn't deserve to have his heart broken by some stupid she-cat who was too blind to see all that he was.

She only looked away when he turned to look down at his mate, his green eyes lighting up with a fire that she could only imagine. Part of her wished to have him looking at _her_ that way, but the logical, medicine-cat side of her told her that it just wasn't meant to be. Medicine cats couldn't have mates, and she could never let him break the warrior code for her. He was too important to her, and she would never let him ruin his life, even if it meant being with her.

And she was willing to live her life hurting, wondering what might have been, and never bringing it to the light of day, so long as he was happy. She would give up everything, anything, for him, including her life. Because she loved him enough to let him go.

She loved him...

"Cinderpelt?"

She was startled by a quiet mew from one of the apprentices, Rainpaw. The gray tom looked up at her, curiosity in his blue eyes. She quickly forced herself to brighten up, looking down at the apprentice. "What can I do for you, Rainpaw?"

"I need some mouse-bile - Cloudtail put me on elder duty today," he twitched his whiskers and flicked his tail, clearly not thrilled with the idea of searching the elders for ticks.

"Of course," she paused, her pelt tingling for a moment. "You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." He blinked, but nodded and padded off towards her den. She looked over her shoulder, and blue eyes met emerald as she saw him watching her. She stared into his eyes for only a moment, but in that moment she realized all that could have been, but could never be. She twitched her whiskers at him, before turning her back and limping towards her den, cursing her hind-leg for being such a nuisance.

He was her leader, her best friend, and her one and only love.

But more importantly, he was her hero.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it enough to review! Now, this one is actually a two-parter - the next part should be up... sometime, haha. Whenever I get it written. Peace, everybody!

_The Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter. My Hero belongs to whomever wrote it._


	2. My Hero 2: FireXCinder

Oh wow - you guys should consider yourselves lucky. I actually updated within 24 hours! (Mass amount of cheering) Now, as I said in the other email, this is Part 2 of My Hero. It doesn't really go along with it, but the same song inspired it, so it stands.

And THANK YOU to my first reviewer, LegendaryHero! And to answer your question, I'd love to: a list will be down at the bottom!

Now, enjoy!

My Hero (part 2)  
A FireXCinder songfic  
Song: My Hero by Paramore.

* * *

There she was.

She laid there, so cold and unmoving... He almost couldn't bear it. Her gray fur was turned a soft silver in the moonlight as she lay still, he almost believed she was only asleep, hoping she'd wake up at any moment and chide him, as she always did.

He squeazed his eyes shut, unable to stand the searing pain. He buried his nose into her cold pelt, drinking in her scent for the last time. He almost wanted curse StarClan for taking her away. It wasn't fair! How could they steal her away from him? Why didn't they warn him about the badger attack? Why didn't they send help sooner? But then sense came over him and he knew that StarClan wasn't to blame. Every cat died - it was only a matter of time.

She'd almost died before. He remembered that day painfully when he'd discovered that Tigerstar had set that trap by the thunderpath, and that the twoleg monster had hit her, his apprentice. He'd gone to her every chance he got, until she had recovered.

But she couldn't be his apprentice any longer.

Her leg had healed wrong, and she'd walked with a limp for the rest of her life, bearing the scar of Tigerstar's disloyalty.

She had become the medicine cat after that, and he had taken another apprentice. But it wasn't the same. She had been his _first_ apprentice - and, in his mind, she would always be his favorite.

He sat there, not caring what his clan thought of him for once. He was grieving for his friend, just as they were. And that was so true - she had been his best friend. She'd been there for him when Graystripe had left the clan, and all throughout his time as deputy, and now leader, she'd been there, always offering advice and helping him.

He felt Sandstorm press up against his side, trying to both comfort and be comforted, but for a moment he didn't care. He was lost in memories of her. And for the first time, he didn't care if his clan needed him.

_He_ needed _her_.

He noticed Leafpool settling down on his other side, her pelt brushing his own. He hoped she would remember her mentor and all the things she taught her - he knew she'd run off with a WindClan warrior only hours before, but none of that mattered. There would be plenty of time for that later. He rested his tail on her flank for a moment, knowing she was hurting almost as badly as he was.

Slowly, he blinked his green eyes and looked toward her still face, expecting her blue eyes to open and stare into his, to show compassion, to give him strength. To understand how he felt, to share his pain.

He stayed there, all night, sitting at her side between his daughter and his mate, not daring to move. He lay still, his nose buried in her fur, until the horizon turned pink, and the sun slowly worked it's way into the sky.

Goldenflower, Mousefur, and Longtail came to carry her out of the camp. He watched as her gray tail left a sad, lonely trail as it dragged slowly across the ground, and it felt as if a piece of him were going with her. He murmured for Brambleclaw to take care of the patrols, for Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur, whom had also sat vigil all night, to get some rest.

And as he settled into his nest, he found his gray apprentice waiting for him, her hind-leg healed and her blue eyes dancing with happiness. She didn't speak - she didn't have to.

"I failed you," he whispered to the starry she-cat, his voice broken. "I let you get hurt, and it all led to this. You were supposed to be a warrior, and you would have been one of the best that the forest had ever seen, but I ruined it." He lowered his head, ashamed. "It's all my fault..."

She pressed against him, brushing her tail over his mouth to quiet him. "You know that isn't true," her voice sounded strange, quiet, as if she were far away. "You did your best, and that's all any mentor can give. Besides, it was all Tigerstar's doing - it had nothing to do with you. There was nothing you could have done." He opened his mouth to argue, but she silenced him by touching her nose with his. "And I'll always be here, even if we don't speak in dreams."

Slowly, she began to fade, the stars hidden in her peltglistening as she disappeared. He started to call out for her, but another voice stopped him.

"She's with us now, Firestar. We'll look after her." Yellowfang's raspy mew filled his thoughts, though the old gray she-cat could not be seen. "Your clan needs you now."

He blinked his eyes open to see bright daylight outside his den, but he didn't want to go out. He simply stayed curled up in his nest, his tail-tip hiding his nose, his eyes closed.

Yes, she may be in StarClan now, but she was in ThunderClan first.

But no matter where she was...

She'd _always_ be his.

* * *

LIST OF PAIRINGS STAR29818 IS GOING TO WRITE (so far):

FireXCinder  
FireXSand  
BrambleXSquirrel  
AshXSquirrel  
CrowXLeaf  
CrowXFeather  
StormXBrook  
RowanXTawny  
CloudXBright  
DustXFern  
DustXSand  
TigerXGolden  
TigerXLeopard  
GrayXSilver  
GrayXMillie  
LionXHeather  
OakXBlue  
BirchXWhite  
BrackenXSorrel  
JayXCinderheart

Of course, this list is subject to change, and I'd love to hear from my reviewers if you guys have any suggestions/requests. But I do say this: I don't write slash. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Of course, this story isn't just limited to pairings - I've got several songfics for specific characters as well, along with parent/offspring and sibling/sibling relationships.

Thanks for reading!

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, My Hero belongs to whomever wrote it._


	3. Angels: Ferncloud

I'm back again! I think this is my best updating streak so far! And I've already got two more ready to post - and they'll be up Friday and Saturday. This one is shorter than the rest, but that's fine with me. Thanks again for LegendaryHero for their awesome review. Well, everybody enjoy! And please, leave a review!

Little Angels  
A Ferncloud Songfic  
Song: Angels by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Dawn broke over the horizon after a dark, cold night. No birds called, no creature stirred. Even the breeze was still. It seemed that the the whole forest grieved alongside her in the pale morning as she discovered the harsh truth.

She could still hear his quiet voice, feel his shivering body curled up beside her. "I'm hungry, mother."

Oh, her heart wrenched and broke into a thousand pieces when she heard him say that. And that pain was tenfold that strong when she realized he wasn't moving. But she'd licked his tiny gray ear one last time, whispering softly as she tried to be strong.

"You won't be hungry any longer, my love. You'll never be hungry again."

The rain poured down on ThunderClan now, and it seemed as if even StarClan was weeping with her now

The tiny brown she-kit lay still beside her mother and brother, so cold. So very, very cold, but she felt even colder. Now two of her babies, her kits, had been taken from her.

She couldn't hold back this time, openly screaming her misery for the world to hear.

She couldn't wake from the fog of pain that clouded her senses. All she saw were the tiny bodies that had been hers to love, to cherish, to protect. The kits that had been hers for too short a time.

The kits she had failed.

"Oh, my Hollykit..." she whispered hoarsely. "My Hollykit... I should have died, my precious, not you. I should have..."

Another small body pressed against her, and she saw her last kit curling beside her, startling her. She blinked, before covering her son in licks.

Her son would make it though this dark time, if it took her last breath.

Her Birchkit would make it.

She curled around her eldest kit, not caring what any cat thought of her as she wailed in pain. StarClan had gone too far - what had she done that they had to take her kits from her? What had she done to offend them so? And why was it that her kits had to pay for her mistake, whatever it had been?

Was she a horrible mother?

She groomed his brown pelt, as she always had when he had been in the nursery. He made her so proud.... what a warrior he would have made...

But now he would be with his little brother and sister, she thought bravely. He could watch after them now.

She felt two cats press close to her. Her Dustpelt licked her ear comfortingly, though she knew he was just as broken as she was, and her Spiderpaw leaned against her for support as he stared down at his brother.

And she knew right then that she had to be strong, if only for them. Especially for them.

But that didn't make her hurt any less as she watched the next morning as they carried her Shrewpaw away.

The sun shined down on a better day in the forest by the lake that ThunderClan now called home. In a nursery very much like the one in the old camp, she lay with two new little kits curled beside her.

She nuzzled these precious gifts, if only to make sure they still breathed. But she knew she'd rather die herself than to let anything happen to her tiny kits. No, they weren't the brown and gray kits she'd lost before, but she wouldn't care if they were as blue as the sky or as green as a leaf. She loved these beautiful kits with her whole being.

And though she still hurt for her lost kits, she knew that they were in a place where there was no hurt, no cold, no hunger.

And they'd be together once more, someday.

A family.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Angels belongs to Sarah McLachlan._


	4. A Father's Love: DustXFern

Hey everybody! Here I am, with another update! I love this whole "being ahead" thing... it makes for a lot less stressful updating.

Thanks to my THREE reviewers - thank you SO much for reviewing. And Legend (do you mind if I call you Legend? XD), I'll be sure to get a Jayfeather oneshot written as soon as possible, just for you! And I completely understand about romance - but we've got one last saddening (yet pretty fluffy, in my opinion), oneshot to get through, then I promise that tomorrow's oneshot will be very romangsty (new word - I love it).

A Father's Love  
A DustXFern Oneshot  
Song: Lucy by Skillet

* * *

The brown tabby stared up at the moon, his pelt fluffed up against the cold. The black, star-filled sky reflected perfectly in the lake, but that didn't matter to him. It had been so long since the clans had come to the lake, but he remembered that time, even if it tore his heart to shreds.

One night every leaf-fall, without fail, he came and sat beside the lake, just to remember what he'd left behind.

But what made him hurt was the fact that he'd had to leave three kits behind, left in the cold earth, left to face the twolegs on their own.

What kind of a father was he? He hadn't been able to protect his kits... He dipped his head, closing his eyes at the onslaught of painful, bittersweet memories.

He didn't realize a father could feel so strongly for his kits - he hadn't even known his own father - but he wouldn't change it, even if he could. He wouldn't miss being a father for anything in this world, even at the pain it brought. But a father was meant to protect his kits, something he hadn't been able to do...

Why couldn't he have died, instead of them? He'd have gladly laid down his life for them, to save them their pain. He'd have done anything for them... And he'd do anything to have them back, to start over.

He raised his eyes back to the moon, though now they betrayed his pain. The pain of a father's love.

A rustle in the undergrowth startled him, but when he turned he saw only Ferncloud, her beautiful green eyes relieved when she saw him.

"So here you are," she purred, going to sit closet o him. "What are you doing? It's cold out here."

He looked down at her, concern flashing through him. "I could ask you the same thing. What about the kits?"

"They're with Daisy," she mewed, leaning against him with a sigh. "I needed you."

He looked at her once more, worried for his love. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "I just... when you weren't in your next, and I couldn't find you... I was worried." She gave his shoulder a tender lick. "Now answer me, please. What in StarClan's name are you doing out here on a night like this?"

He looked back up at the moon, relieved that nothing was wrong, but scared to reopen old wounds. "I just needed to think. You shouldn't worry so much, love," he purred, trying to reassure her.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" She blinked up at him. "I miss them, too, Dustpelt."

He stared down at her, amazed at how perceptive she could be. "I didn't want -"

"Didn't want to what?" She interrupted, her voice quiet, but stern. "They were my kits too, Dustpelt. I think about them all the time."

"You do?" Was his quiet reply. He 'd wished that she wouldn't. He didn't want her to hurt.

"If course I do - I'm their mother. I can see them every time I look at Birchfall, and at Spiderleg," she looked up at the moon now, not meeting his eyes. "And when I look at you."

He shut his eyes tightly at her words. "Oh, Ferncloud..." He turned to rest his chin on the top of her head, tucking her against his chest as if he could protect her from the painful memories and bear her sadness himself. "I just... I want them so bad, it _hurts_."

She reached up to lick his cheek. "I know, my dear. I know."

He buried his nose in her shoulder, breathing in her scent as if his very life depended on it. "I love you."

She stroked his flank with her tail, giving as much comfort as she could. "I love you, too, my darling," she purred. "I wish the clan could see this side of you, so they could see just how wonderful you are."

He pulled away, giving her ear a lick. "I'd rather just be wonderful to you, if you don't mind."

She purred, but simply stood. "Come on. You can walk me back to camp - I imagine your kits are probably wearing on poor Daisy's nerves by now."

He purred as well, but before he stood, he looked back to the moon.

_Good-bye, my kits,_he thought up to StarClan. _I hope you're happy_.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Lucy belongs to Skillet._


	5. Beauty From Pain: CloudXBright

Hey everybody. Yes, I'm late with the update - Fanfiction was being gay last night and wouldn't let me upload any of my documents. So, here I am - and being late means double postage! Aren't you happy? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. So please, enjoy the double update, and don't forget to review!

Beauty From Pain  
A CloudXBright oneshot  
Song: Beauty From Pain, by Superchick.

* * *

She hated the rain.

Rain created puddles, and when there were puddles, there were reflections.

And she couldn't help but stare every time she saw her reflection. She supposed she was like all the others in that way. Each time, she'd try to 'fix' it, and picture how she had looked before. But not this time.

She couldn't remember. She couldn't find the memory.

She began to tremble as she watched herself, standing over the puddle, her good eye beginning to glaze as she lost herself in her memories, never taking her eyes off the scarred side of her face. Because these scars held a story, one that still rang fresh in her mind.

She could still see the day when her life changed forever. Swiftpaw had lost his life in the attempt to show Bluestar how brave they were. He had wanted to show her that they deserved their warrior names just as much as Cloudtail had.

Her heart lifted a little as she thought of her mate, and how he had stayed by her side, day and night, the whole time she was recovering. How he'd always called her beautiful, even if one side of her face had been destroyed. How he'd refused to call her Lostface when Bluestar had given her the cruel name. He knew how it had hurt, worse than claws digging deep into her heart.

He loved her.

She still stared into the water, unable to take her eyes away, even when she heard another cat padding toward her.

"Hey, you," she recognized his mew, but she still wouldn't - couldn't - look away. Then his reflection fell into the water beside hers, looking down at their reflections. "What are you doing?"

She couldn't answer. She only stared.

"Brightheart?" he mewed quietly, blinking his blue eyes, filled with concern.

"Do you remember what I looked like?" She startled herself by asking, but there was no going back now. "I... I can't remember..."

"Brigthheart, I don't care what you looked like before," he answered, his voice harsh. "I love you, just as you are."

"How can you?" She whispered. "I look like a monster."

"You do _not_!" He protested vehemently.

"Look at me!" She turned to stare at him now, her good eye betraying her pain. "Cloudtail, I've only got half of a face!" She looked back down at her reflection, her tail twitching. "What must Whitekit think..."

"She thinks that you're her mother," Cloudtail mewed, sitting closer to her. "She thinks you're the most beautiful she-cat she's ever seen. I do too." She looked up at him, but he touched her nose with his to stop her from talking. "Brightheart, I would love you just as much as I do now, regardless of how you look. To me, you'll always be the most beautiful she-cat in this world." He gave her ear a lick, before gently touching his muzzle to the scarred side of her face. "And I wouldn't have you any other way. These scars show just how strong you are, precious."

"How can you say that?" She whispered, her voice quaking. "I got them because I was too weak to fight those _dogs_."

"But despite of that, you're an excellent fighter with a unique fighting style that helps the clan, a great hunter, not to mention the best mother Whitekit could ever ask for," he mewed. "It takes great strength and courage to do all that, love."

"You really think so?" She blinked up at him, not quite believing his words.

"Of course I do," he licked her cheek again. "_I love you_, Brightheart. You're beautiful, and strong, and brave, and any cat who thinks anything less of you will have me to deal with."

She couldn't stop the purr that escaped her as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Cloudtail."

"You've got nothing to thank me for," he replied with a flick of his tail, though he was purring as well. "I'm just speaking the truth." He stood, shaking out his thick white pelt. "Now come on - if you're done moping, there's a kit in the nursery who wants her mother, and Sandstorm's getting to be rather cranky company for her."

She nodded, though she gave one last look at her reflection.

Maybe, just maybe, if he could find beauty in her...

Then maybe she wouldn't need anything else.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Beauty From Pain belongs to Superchick._


	6. Home: BrambleXSquirrelpaw

And here's update number two! Enjoy!

Home  
A BrambleXSquirrel_paw_ oneshot  
Song: Home by Blake Shelton

* * *

Squirrelpaw stared out of the Cave of Rushing Water, her eyes watching Crowpaw and Stormfur as they still sat by Feathertail's grave. She still couldn't quite believe that the pretty silver she-cat was dead. That she'd never speak with her, at least, not until she joined her in StarClan. That was a comforting thought, but it didn't make the pain go away.

Every cat on this journey, regardless of being StarClan's chosen or not, had grown as close as clanmates. She'd even taken a liking to Crowpaw - grant it, he still ruffled her fur and made her want to claw his ears off at times, but she felt that way about Brambleclaw at times as well. It was like she had a whole new family, and losing Feathertail was like losing a sister.

Family... she closed her eyes, unable to keep her own family from her mind any longer. What was Leafpaw doing, right that moment? Was she sleeping? Was she dreaming? Was she staring up at the stars, worried for her sister? What were Sandstorm and Firestar doing? She dipped her head, knowing that they, too, were probably worrying over her.

She felt a cat sit next to her, and looked up to see the brown tabby pelt of Brambleclaw, his amber eyes on the two toms as well, before he looked down at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Such a simple question, and any other time she'd have brushed him off, but his words caused a wave of homesickness so strong, she felt as if she couldn't breath. She was choked by grief, but she managed to speak.

"I wanna go home." She whispered brokenly, turning and hiding her face in his shoulder. Somehow, his scent took her back to the forest, back where everything was familiar, in a time when everything was safe. She sighed, her voice muffled by his fur. "I want to go home. I want Sandstorm, and Leafpaw. I want Firestar," she couldn't help but tremble at the thought of her father. She'd been so mean to him, just leaving without even trying to make up from the many fights they'd had. "I want my nest in the apprentices den, beside Whitepaw and Shrewpaw. I want the forest, I want... I wanna go _home_."

He closed his eyes, curling himself around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He hadn't imagined that Squirrelpaw could be so sad, that she could need him to comfort her. StarClan knew, every time he'd tried before, she'd nearly clawed his pelt off.

But, then again, he hadn't imagined that one of them would never make it back to the forest, either.

"I know, Squirrelpaw," he whispered, rasping his tongue over her ear. "I do too." And it was true - he wanted to go home just as much as she did. He wanted his mother, just as much as she wanted her parents. He wanted the familiar comfort of the forest and it's scents and sounds, and he wanted the routine of clan life. He sighed, pushing his unhappiness aside for the moment. "We're going to leave in the morning," he mewed softly, his nose close to her ear. "We should get some rest. You'll feel better after you get a good night's sleep." He stood, waiting for her to do the same, before walking with her to the nests that the tribe had made for them.

He expected her to go to her own nest, but instead she stayed with him, curling up beside him as he lay down. He didn't argue - in fact, he was glad. He was sure none of them wanted to sleep alone that night. He watched as she curled up, her tail-tip hiding her nose, her green eyes closing. He reached out and touched his nose to her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you, Squirrelpaw. I promise."

She opened her eyes, and for a moment he was worried that she'd protest his words, as she always did. But in stead, she moved closer, tucking her head under his chin, giving a quiet sigh. "Thank you." She mewed quietly, resting her chin on his paws, and soon he felt her breathing slow.

He watched her sleep for a moment, before pressing his nose to her cheek gently. "It'll all be alright. I promise." He gave her one final lick, before he rested his head on her neck. Soon, he was asleep as well, with visions of the forest filling his dreams.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Home belongs to Blake Shelton._


	7. All I Wanted: BrambleXSquirrel

Okay, so as you can see, I didn't think this through very well - I didn't want to post the same pairing so soon after the other, but sadly, there was no way around it. I got behind, and the only other oneshot I have written needs to go through some MAJOR editing, so don't expected it up any time soon, and the only other thing I wrote, it's going in another thing later, so this is it. This was actually the first oneshot I wrote for BrambleXSquirrel, before I came up with the songfics, so it doesn't have a title at all, or a song to go along with it - so I'm asking you readers, if you know a song that fits, just apply it here. You can share it with me, if you want, I don't care. Just know that this one's about a month old by now. Now, I'm going to have to take a few days to get ahead in this thing - but don't get discouraged, dear, dear readers. I'm going to be posting some drabbles now, in a seperate thing, starting tomorrow until I get some more oneshots written (I already have three in the works, so it shouldn't take long).

Now that I've taken up a crap-load of space... onto a MAJOR SPOILER WARNING: **_DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SUNSET. THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE BOOK, AND I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. IF YOU DON'T PLAN ON READING SUNSET, OR IF YOU JUST DON'T CARE, THEN PELASE, READ ON, FAIR READER. JUST KEEP IN MIND: I WARNED YOU._**

Dude, that was funny. Well, for those of you able to continue, hope you enjoy it. For those of you who can't... I suggest going to the library, or the books store.

**EDIT:** I added in a few lines, and I found a song for it: All I Wanted by Paramore. Enjoy!

All I Wanted  
A BrambleXSquirrel Oneshot  
Song: All I Wanted by Paramore  
**Contains spoilers**

* * *

Brambleclaw crossed the tree-bridge from the island, his mind still reeling from the shock of Hollyleaf's announcement. All these moons, Squirrelflight had lied to him. He pelted into RiverClan's territory, careful, even in his shocked state, to keep close to the lake.

When he'd finally made it to ThunderClan's territory, he found a secluded place by the lake shore and sat, looking out over the glassy water, unphased by the cold that pressed against his fur.

So he wasn't a father after all.

He remembered the day Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze had been born. Squirrelflight and Leafpool had disappeared, and he'd almost been driven out of his mind with worry for his mate and 'kits'. And when the two had returned, three little newborns in tow, he knew he'd missed it. He'd missed the birth of 'his' kits, and the thought clawed him up inside from that moment on. And now the claws dug deeper. He'd never been their father. Never been a father at all. They weren't his.

They were Crowfeather's.

He looked up at Silverpelt, and almost felt ready to yowl up at the ancestor's high above him. Why was that scrawny, grumpy WindClan cat able to have kits, yet he had none? His claws shredded the ground beneath his paws. He'd never fallen in love outside the clan - never loved any cat but Squirrelflight. Crowfeather had Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud. He'd obeyed the warrior code and had no kits to call his own, but Crowfeather had four, from two different mates, in two different clans!

Brambleclaw wondered, as he stared up at the starry sky, if his mother could see him from StarClan, and in the same instant prayed that she couldn't. He didn't want anyone o see him now, not like this.

And, as though mocking his request, his ears detected the sound of pawsteps crashing through the underbrush.

"Brambleclaw!"

He closed his eyes tightly, but didn't dare reply. His pelt bristled, and he could feel a growl building in his chest by the time Squirrelflight sat down beside him.

"I looked for you everywhere," she whispered breathlessly. He still didn't reply. "Brambleclaw, I -"

"You know what, Squirrelflight?" He finally got out. "I'll save us both the trouble and just walk away." He stood, still not looking at her as he turned away.

"Brambleclaw, wait, please!" She begged, and he had no choice but to stay and listen. "I didn't... I couldn't..." she lashed her tail in exasperation. "I was scared!"

He whipped around to face her, every hair on his pelt standing up on end. Her ears were close to her head as he spoke, his voice hard. "Scared? You should know better than to say a silly thing like that. Try again."

She started to bear her teeth, but thought twice about it and began to crouch lower to the ground in the face of his anger, meeting his eyes bravely. "I didn't want to compromise your position as deputy. If you'd knowingly decieved the whole clan, Firestar would have had to appoint another deputy for sure."

He mulled over this, having not considered it before. "That's a better lie, I suppose. Doesn't change anything, though, now does it?" He was momentarily surprised at the callous tone that controlled his voice.

She glared up at him, both pain and frustration in her green eyes. "I... Brambleclaw, I couldn't give you kits of your own, no matter how much I wanted to. I wanted to give you _everything_, and..."

"So you thought that _lying_ to me about Leafpool's kits would be better then just _telling me the truth_?" He flinched when he called them Leafpool's kits, but his resolve didn't falter.

"Brambleclaw, I wanted -"

"_You_ wanted? _You_? Well, what about what _I_ wanted?" Brambleclaw couldn't keep his voice from shaking now. "Squirrelflight, I didn't_ care_ about not having kits! If I couldn't have a family with you, then I didn't want one!" He stared down at her. "I wanted _you_. That was all. _You_ were family enough!" StarClan knew _that_ was true.

"What more do you want me to say?" She wailed, her eyes wide and pleading.

He glared down at her, though his eyes softened at their shared misery. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me everything back there was just another lie. Tell me those kits are ours. And mean it."

Her eyes filled with anguish as she stared up at him. "You know I can't do that."

He lashed his tail. "In that case, I don't want you to say anything at all, and just let me walk away."

"You know I can't do that, either," she mewed quietly. "I didn't before, and I can't start now."

He closed his eyes again, bombarded by the memories of their journey to the sun-drown place, through the tribe, to the lake. "Great StarClan, Squirrelflight! How could you do this? After everything that we've been through..." He broke off, unable to go on any further. The pain was too deep.

"Oh, Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight pressed her face against his shoulder, her words muffled by his pelt. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could have told you everything, right from the start, but -"

He wrenched away from her, cutting her off. "Not another word," he growled. His amber eyes bore deep into her green ones, and his resolve weakened. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, to curl around her and never let her go, but his voice was just as cold as before. "Just let me go."

And without another word, he turned and walked away from his only love, leaving her with her head hanging low, while his heart was ripped to pieces.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. _


	8. Bad Dream: Graystripe

AH! I'm back! With a new oneshot! Not my best, I don't think, but I really do like the end. Now, I went back and edited in a little bit into the former BrambleXSquirrel oneshot, even giving it a song! Faith obviously found it sob-worthy, so I guess I did good. Go check it out real fast.

Back yet? Great. Now we can move on with this new oneshot - it has no song, but that doesn't make it any less special. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their comments, I appreciate it very much. And I'll take that into consideration, Hero, thanks for pointing that out. I didn't realize I was doing that so often.

Well, read on and review!

Bad Dream  
A Graystripe Oneshot

* * *

It was dark as he padded, Millie alongside him. The stars were shining above them, the full moon lighting their path as they made their way down to the island. He halted for a moment, simply staring.

This was it. His days alone were over. He was back with his family, his friends. Everything that he'd wanted since the day he and Millie started traveling lay just over this log. The thought made him tremble.

The clans lay just a few pawsteps away.

His eyes looked warily, and he felt Millie press closer to him, both seeking support and giving it. He purred, touching his nose to her ear before standing.

They were finally home.

He led the way over the bridge, through the underbursh, to the clearing. And there, a sight that made his heart thump even harder.

The four leaders were high in the branches of a tree.

A fire-colored pelt was not among them.

"Graystripe?" A voice whispered close to him, and he blinked to see a ginger she-cat staring wide-eyed at him, her muzzle nearly as gray as his pelt, her eyes containing such sorrow, it made him scared. She came and stood almost nose-to-nose with him. "Graystripe? Is it really you?"

"Graystripe?" Another ginger she-cat wandered up, her eyes betraying her suspicion. She padded forward, every pawstep filled with determination. "It can't be."

"Sandstorm," he whispered to the first she-cat.

"Graystripe?" So many voices were mewing at the same time, it sounded like the noice of the thunderpath to him, so he focused on Sandstorm.

"Graystripe!" A voice called, and he saw a light tabby tom padded towards him, friendliness in his purr as he touched noses with him. "It's so good to see you again!"

He blinked, a startled purr rising in his throat. "You too... One_star_?"

Before he could reply, another voice called out. "Graystripe!" A tabby tom padded forward, muscular and huge, amber eyes shining in the moonlight, and he felt his pelt begin to bristle. Had Tigerstar come back from the dead? Impossible! But as he came closer, he realized it was Brambleclaw - Tigerstar's son. His pelt lay flat as the tom greeted him. "You found us!"

"Yes..." He couldn't help but look over the crowd of faces for the one face he wanted to see. "Brambleclaw... Where's Firestar? Why isn't he here? This _is_ a gathering, isn't it?"

A hushed tenseness settled over every cat gathered, before Brambleclaw spoke, his voice quiet.

"Graystripe... Firestar's dead."

He went numb as he slowly sank to the ground, his eyes staring unblinking as Brambleclaw - Bramble_star,_ he assumed now - told the story of a bunch of badgers attacking the clan, and how they'd been helplessly outnumbered and how many warriors had died in the attack before WindClan came to their aid. Firestar died protecting his clan, his family.

But only one thought ran through his mind as Sandstorm and Millie crouched on either side of him.

He was too late. Far too late...

"Graystripe?" Sandstorm mewed beside him.

"Graystripe?" Millie rasped her tongue over his ear.

"Graystripe!" Bramblestar yowled.

"_Graystripe_?"

He sat up, panting. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw he was in the warrior's den, in his nest, and a flame-colored tom was standing over him, a paw raised to prod him.

"Firestar?" He whispered, his eyes wide as he realized it had all been a dream.

"Of course it's me, furball," his friend purred, batting his shoulder with a paw. "Who else would it be?" When Graystripe simply stared at him, he sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "You were yowling loud enough to be heard in RiverClan."

"Bad dream," he mewed, finding his voice, standing up and shaking his pelt out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

He looked at his friend, before he bumped shoulders with him good naturedly. "No. It was only a dream." _Only a dream_, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Only a dream_.

"Well, come on - let's go hunting, then," Firestar stood as well, leading the way to the entrance, purring over his shoulder. "Like the old days."

"Yeah, and just like in the old days, I'll catch more prey than you do," he twitched his whiskers, following him towards the forest.

"You know, I could put you on elder's duty for talking like that," Firestar mewed teasingly.

"Yeah, sure," Graystripe rolled his eyes. Then he turned serious for a moment. "Firestar, you know you're like a brother to me, right?"

Firestar stopped, turning to look at him. He butted heads with him, before he spoke. "Of course I do. And you're my brother, too. You know that." He flicked his tail. "Now come on," his green eyes fired up. "They prey won't catch itself - let's get to it, old clumsy paws!"

"Who're you calling old?" Graystripe teased back. "If anybody's old, it's _you_ - look, you're pelts turning as gray as mine!"

Firestar halted as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "What?!"

Graystripe took that oppertunity to get ahead of him, giving a _mrrowl_ of laughter before Firestar ran after him.

This was how it should be. Always and forever.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter_.


	9. Summer Again: FireXSand

Hello again, everyone. So I'm thinking I should be able to update on a weekly basis now, unless Real Life gets in the way again. I can't make any promises, though, but I will try very hard to get a new oneshot up every week.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed - Hero, I'm glad you missed me, XD. Lol, I hope this oneshot makes up for the month of not updating, and the shortness of Graystripe's. And hello, echobreeze! I love your name, btw. I'm glad you enjoyed them, and hopefully you'll like this one, too!

So without further ado... READ AND REVIEW!  
(so it rhymed - sue me. No, wait, please don't)

Summer Again  
A FireXSand Oneshot  
Song: Summer Again by The Afters

* * *

He couldn't breathe. The bodies around him pressed so close, smelling of fear and discomfort, their scent tinged with sadness.

He had to get out.

He knew he should be there, for his clan, for his family, for his friends. But he couldn't take the crowded barn for one more second. He bolted outside into the cold air, relishing it's crispness.

He ran to the edge of Ravenpaw and Barley's territory, before he sat down, staring at the world he'd known for so long. The world he'd come to love.

The world he'd claimed as his own.

He could see the patch of nothingness, where once stood the mighty four trees, surrounding the boulder where he'd seen great leaders speak. Bluestar being one of them.

He bent his head, his eyes stinging. How could they leave this place? So many had been born here, so many died here... So many stolen...

His eyes squeazed shut as he thought about Graystripe. His best friend. His comrade. His deputy. The cat he most trusted, right beside Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. The cat who'd been through it all with him - his apprenticeship, his naming ceremony, his deputyship, the betrayal of Tigerstar, the death of Bluestar, the battle with BloodClan... _Everything_.

He'd been the first clan cat he'd met.

And he'd be the cat he most missed.

Before he could wail from the pain in his heart, a familiar, calming scent washed over him, and he felt a soft body press up against him, he looked to see pale green eyes staring up at him, concern and love filling their depths.

"Firestar," she whispered, twining his tail with hers, staring at him intently. "Talk to me."

He touched his nose to her ear. "He was the one who found me, Sandstorm. He was the one who told me about this life. He was my first true friend, Sandstorm." He closed his eyes again, breathing in her comforting scent. "How can I just leave him like this? He never left me." He trembled as he spoke. "Not even when he was in RiverClan. He still came and saw me every chance he could, at the border..."

"It's not your fault, Firestar. You haven't another choice," she whispered truthfully. She was right - he didn't have another choice. Unless staying and dying out was the other choice, and even then, he could do that himself - he couldn't ask any other cat. But he had to be there for his clan. He couldn't leave them to fend for themselves.

They were already missing a deputy - he couldn't leave them without a leader, too, no matter how much he wished he could.

"I just wish I knew where he was," he mewed, pulling away abruptly, staring up at the stars. "If he's... If he's _dead_, then why don't they just tell me?" His tail lashed, breaking the hold his mate's had. "I've been in worse situations - I could handle it."

"He isn't dead, Firestar. He's Graystripe - he's strong and smart, regardless of how immature he can be at times. He'll make it," she blinked, her eyes turning from concerned to harsh. "And even so, StarClan doesn't answer to you. They know what's best for every cat."

"And allowing the twolegs to destroy our _home_ is what's best?" He couldn't keep the hiss back, and instantly regretted it when he saw her eyes go wide with shock and anger. "Sandstorm, I -"

"You listen to me," she growled out, interrupting him. "I don't care if you're leader or not, this _isn't_ StarClan's fault. They'll see us through - after all, they don't have any control over these things, remember?" He could tell she was subtly reminding him of the fifth clan, and their journey to save them.

He took a deep breath, before relenting. His beautiful mate was right - she always was. "I'm sorry," he sighed, sadness taking the sting away from his voice. "I just... It feels like I just got here. How can I leave it, along with my best friend? How?"

Her eyes softened as she accepted his apology, and she pressed closer to his side, staring upwards with him. "It won't be easy..." she looked to him, her eyes hesitant. "But you have me. I know I'm no Graystripe, but I'm here for you, you know."

He licked her ear, unable to hide the purr that welled up inside of him at her words, though the sadness still didn't leave his heart. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too, you great furball," she purred as well, before her eyes went to the place where ThunderClan had called their home for many, many seasons. "I wonder if anything will ever be the same..."

"I doubt it," he mewed quietly, his eyes following her gaze to stare at the patch of forest as well. He swallowed down his grief, trying to replace it with strength. He'd never allow his thoughts to settle on the end of the forest. He'd always remember it with love and wonder, through his memories as an apprentice, tearing through the forest with his closest friend. "Do you think he'll ever find us? Wherever we go, I mean? Do you think... Do you think he will?"

Her silence told him all, but she licked his shoulder supportively. "I hope so, Firestar. I really, really hope so."

He blinked, his eyes never leaving the patch of forest where all of his memories lay hidden, buried in the dirt with so many of his clanmates. Lionheart, Redtail, Swiftpaw, Yellowfang, Bluestar, Whitestorm...

Spottedleaf.

A fresh wave of grief came over him at the thought of what he was leaving. He wanted to yowl out to Silverpelt, to force them to make the twolegs leave their buried where they slept. How could he leave so many, unprotected from the monsters that insisted on tearing up and scattering all traces of their home? How?

"Hey," he startled at her soft voice, her gentle words breaking through the fog that clouded his mind. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, blinking with sadness. "That's not our home anymore. We have to go search for it, now. Remember that," she reached up to touch noses with him. "We've got to find our home - and _you've_ got to lead us, Firestar."

"How can I?" He whispered brokenly. "I'm only one cat - I'm nothing special."

"Do you remember Bluestar's prophecy? The one Spottedleaf gave her?" He blinked down at her, and she continued on. "_Fire alone will save the clan_. She named you Firepaw after that prophecy. Then, when the time came, she named you Fire_heart_ - you don't think she just picked that name, did you? It signified just how big your heart is, how strong it is, how kind and just it is. She could have named you Firepelt, or Firefur, if it were just about your pelt, Firestar. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing. And she knew what she was doing when she made you deputy, regardless of circumstances. She knew that _you_ saved her clan." She stood up, shaking her pelt, as if to shake off the memories. She touched her nose to his ear before padding away, leaving him with her final words. "Think about it, Firestar. You're _everything_ that's special in this world. Especially to me."

He wished he could believe that. He watched her disappear inside the barn, but he just stared out at the forest, the cold wind blowing harshly against his fur, when he realized something.

He could leave the forest. He knew that StarClan held his fallen clanmates. He could wait for Graystripe to find him. He could lead his clan. But even as the seasons changed, there was one thing he'd always want.

He wanted one more green-leaf in his beloved forest.

* * *

_Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Summer Again belongs to The Afters._


	10. It's The Only One You've Got: JayXCinder

TENTH ONESHOT! WOOHOO! And the day before the new WOOTS book comes out. I tell you - today is a good day.

Wow, this oneshot is already over 2,000 words, so I'm gonna keep this short: Hero, I'm sorry it made you depressed, and I really couldn't put it as "FireXOld Forest" cause that would just a mite creepy... but hey, hopefully this one will make up for it. And Jess, thank you so much for reviewing! BrambleXSquirrel is my favorite, too.

Now then, before you get your hopes up: this is not 'romantic' in the strictest sense of the word. No, that'll come later. But JayJay is a fun character to write, so you can expect another in the future, one that is slightly more on the fluffy side of life, teehee. Cause I just love torturing JayJay. Now, onto the funnest part of this update - the oneshot! Don't forget to review when you're finished - it helps me stay motivated!

It's The Only One You've Got  
A JayXCinder Oneshot  
Song: It's The Only One You've Got by 3 Doors Down

* * *

He sighed, the darkness pouring in around him like a warm blanket, as he lay curled up in his nest. He was exhausted - being a Clan medicine cat was harder than he'd expected, especially when you're the only one - but he knew that this night would be just like the one before, and before that, and onwards.

Sleepless.

He glared down at the floor of the den, utterly repulsed with himself. How could he have let Firestar lose a life like that? How? He was the medicine cat - he was supposed to save lives, especially that of his leader. He was too inexperianced, and though his pride stung a little bit, he admitted it freely. But only to himself. He needed someone to go to, someone to help him.

He needed his mentor.

He couldn't care less if she was his mother or not - that was completely unrelated to the task at hand. He needed her, and she wasn't there. And Firestar paid the price.

What if it happened again? He tried to count up how many lives his grandfather had, but was unable to find a conclusive number. That alone told him he wasn't ready - how could he protect his leader's lives if he had no clue how many were left? His tail lashed restlessly behind him. Leafpool was ten times the medicine cat he was, and yet, all because of him, she'd had to step down.

_No_, he growled to himself, flexing his claws. _it was her own doing_.

He'd shared with Lionblaze, once he and Dovepaw had returned from unblocking the river, about Firestar losing a life. His brother had reassured him that there really was nothing he would have been able to do, that it was just the natural course of things. But that was unacceptable.

Abruptly, he stood, unable to take the mind-shattering silence anymore. He didn't care if it was moonhigh. He was going to go for a walk. He padded slowly towards the thorn tunnel, quietly as he could, because no sounds meant no questions.

He passed Thornclaw, who was guarding the camp, with a nod, muttering an excuse about herbs or something. He wasn't really paying attention. He just wanted to be out.

He padded, paws confident as he followed the familiar path to the sandy lakeshore. He tripped over a branch - it must have fallen in the past few days - and muttered an angry curse as he stood, shaking out his pelt. He hadn't caused major damage - only a slightly sprained paw.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped at the voice, before cursing himself again. He'd been so concerned with his own thoughts, a badger could have snuck up on him, let alone Cinderheart.

"I'm fine." He mewed flatly, turning to face her. "What are you doing up?"

"Well... I saw you leaving, and you looked really upset. I was worried, so I followed you."

He blinked. She hadn't even bothered to lie. That was something new. "Well, you shouldn't have. I'm fine." He repeated the words, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"No, you're not, so please don't lie to me," her voice was quiet, and he heard her come closer. "Where were you going?"

He sighed, realizing she wasn't going to be sent away so easily. "The lake. But don't you have dawn patrol in the morning?"

"I can switch with Mousewhisker, if I don't get back in time," she muttered. "Can I go with you?"

He blinked. So she'd decided to ask, rather than just follow. "Whatever," he muttered, flexing his paw to find the pain completely gone now. Not even a sprain at all. He turned, walking as confidently as ever, though he was careful not to let anything trip him again. He could hear Cinderheart padding along behind him, almost completely silent, not even a trace of her limp in her gait.

He was glad that it had healed so well. She was a good warrior - she didn't deserve to have that destiny taken away from her, not like before. Not like Cinder_pelt_.

He scowled to himself. He would bet that Cinderpelt would have never let Firestar lose a life, either. She had been Leafpool's mentor, back in the old forest - he imagined that she would be able to heal nearly everything imaginable.

Finally, he could hear the soft lapping of the waves against the lake shore, and felt the sand beneath his paws. He could imagine the stars high above, reflecting perfectly in the lake below. He could imagine how beautiful it was, with the moon casting everything in a silver tone.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

The silence was finally broken, and Jayfeather flicked his ears, eyes staring straight ahead. "Have you ever lied, Cinderheart?"

She flicked his ear gently with her tail. "When someone asks you a question, you're supposed to give an answer, not another question."

"Well, I'll answer yours if you answer mine first."

"Is it some kind of test?" She kept her tone light, but he could hear the undertone of suspicion in her words.

"Of course not," he rolled his eyes. "Just answer the stupid question."

"Fine. Yes, I have, once or twice. Why?"

"Have you ever lied to me?" He surprised himself when he spoke, blinking slowly.

"Never," her voice was so strong and confident that he knew she was telling the truth. "Because you're my friend. And friends don't lie to each other."

He didn't know what answer he'd expected her to give, but... somehow, this wasn't quite it. He scoffed."What do you mean, 'friends don't lie to each other'? What stops them? Mates lie, siblings lie, parents lie," he knew all that to be true. "Leaders lie, medicine cats lie. Our ancestors lie. What stops friends?" He sharply mewed, unable to keep the mocking tone from his voice.

"I don't know. But I know that I haven't lied to you, not even once. And I intend to keep it that way," she mewed, voice still strong and confident. "Now, I've answered your questions, and it's time you answered mine. What's bothering you?"

He kept silent for a moment, before turning to look at her. "Why do you want to know? What is it to you?"

He heard her quiet growl before she answered. "Because I'm your _friend_, Jayfeather. And friends do that - they share their problems with each other, so one can try to help make the other feel better. Now, you can't ask me any more questions until _you_ answer mine. And if you refuse, I'll push you into the lake."

He heard her tone lighten as she made the joke, but it didn't cheer him any. He was silent again, struggling for the words to say that would make her want to leave, that would make her angry so she'd storm off without another word. But this was Cinderheart, and if there was anything she was good at, it was being stubborn.

He looked back up at the stars, hesitant to begin, but unable to think of a believable lie to tell her. "You really want to know?" He felt her glare burn through his pelt. "Okay, okay, no more questions. Sor-ry." He rolled his eyes at her. "She-cats."

"You're avoiding the question," she remarked with a sigh, her tone beginning to show her impatience with him. "Please, Jayfeather, just tell me. I don't like seeing you so... so hurt."

He blinked at her words, before turning back to the lake. "I'm a lousy medicine cat," he murmured, so quietly he almost hoped she didn't hear.

But, unfortunately, Cinderheart had very good hearing.

"No you're not!" She protested vohemently. "You're one of the best, Jayfeather! I don't know any other medicine cat I'd trust more than you."

He scoffed at that. "Yeah, I'm sure. Considering the only other medicine cat you've ever known was a liar who broke the warrior code, I'm sure I'd be the _only_ one you'd trust."

"That's not the reason I trust you," he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I trust you, because -"

"I'm your friend, right?" He shook his head.

"No," she mewed instead. "Because _you_ were the one who healed my leg. Sure, Leafpool made the rush-thing that held it still and made the poultices herself, but... But you were the one who kept my spirits up. You were the one who taught me to swim. And you've done so much for every cat in ThunderClan, given up so much for them..." his ears perked at the wistfulness in her words. She gave a quick shake of her head before continuing. "Jayfeather, why are you so unsure?"

He huffed, head suddenly growing heavy. He made himself comfortable, resting his head on his paws. "I let Firestar lose a life. The day the fox attacked? He lost a life. And I couldn't stop it."

"Of course you couldn't," she spoke after a long pause as she absorbed the words. Then she crouched down beside him. "You can't control life and death, Jayfeather. You can only help them."

_I should be able to control them_, he thought to himself. _I should be able to save my clan, no matter what._ _Why else am I one of the Three?_ He knew he couldn't tell Cinderheart about the prophecy, but for one tiny moment, he wished he could.

"And you didn't _let_ Firestar do _anything_," she continued strongly. "He's not a kit to be protected. You can't tell him not to go on patrols just because there might foxes and badgers out lurking in the shadows."

"But I should be able to stop a fox from taking my leader's life," he spat. "It was just a fox! And I... I completely froze up! I wanted -" he broke off, not wanting to say the words. And she didn't speak, just waiting in silence before he could take it no more. "I wanted Leafpool. I wanted her to tell me what to do."

She was silent for a moment, and he flinched when he felt her lay her tail comfortingly on his shoulder. "I don't think Leafpool would have been able to make much of a difference, Jayfeather. But I understand what you're talking about."

"How?" He muttered, turning his face away from her. "How could you possibly know what I mean?"

"I've got an apprentice, remember?" She mewed. "I... Sometimes I just want to beg Cloudtail to tell me what to teach her, to remind me of all the battle moves she can learn, all the hunting techniques I learned from him. But Ivypaw's my apprentice, and he's not my mentor anymore, so I have to do what I think is right, and I have to teach her everything I possibly can. And that's what you have to do," she sighed. "You have to do what you think is right. And you have to do everything you can possibly do."

He mulled over her words for a moment. "But how do you _know_ if you're doing everything you possibly can?"

"You just know," she purred, moving her tail and touching her nose to his ear. "Do you feel better yet? Cause I'm running out of helpful things to say."

He considered her question. She had a point. He couldn't depend on Leafpool forever - she wasn't even a medicine cat anymore. She had taught him everything she knew, and she believed he was ready for this. That was why she'd given him his name. But it didn't make the burden any lighter.

He nodded slowly, turning to face her. "Yeah. I do."

"I'm glad," she mewed, standing and stretching. "Well, we'd better head back to camp, you know. Before anyone gets suspicious," she purred with laughter.

He rolled his eyes. "Clanmates can be so gossipy, can't they?"

"Well, what else is there to do? Aside from patrolling and hunting?" She continued to purr, waiting for him as he stood.

"You do have a point," he conceded, inhaling the soft wind that blew over the lake. "Hey, Cinderpelt?"

"You're welcome," she purred, before she began walking back towards the camp. He narrowed his eyes, rather annoyed that she'd just _assumed_ that he was going to thank her for anything. "Now come on, grumpy-paws. I've got a dawn patrol to get rested for."

He rolled his eyes at her bossiness, but followed along without another complaint.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. It's The Only One You've Got belongs to 3 Doors Down_.


	11. Just A Dream: StormXSquirrel

Well, it's Monday! Ya'll know what that means! New oneshot! And this week, I decided to post my onesided StormXSquirrel 'shot. Grant it, the pairing only appears close to the end... but still. (sigh) I'm gonna make next weeks a pure fluff-fest - I'm getting tired of these boring intelectual 'shots. Who agrees? But aside from that - I actually like this one. I love my Stormfur.

Hero: Oh, phew (giggles) I'm glad it wasn't me that depressed you. And I'm glad you enjoyed JayJay's 'shot, even with it's lack of fluff. I promise, I'll try and get your fluffy oneshot up ASAP.

Anywho, read on, dear readers! And please, don't forget to review - those little emails make my day, and keep me writing!

Just A Dream  
A StormXSquirrel Oneshot  
Song: Just A Dream by Jump5  
(Dear lord - does anyone know who they are anymore? Anybody who does gets a cookie)

* * *

Stormfur sighed, curling himself into a tight ball to shield himself from the rough salty winds that blew off of the great body of water. He flicked his tail-tip over his nose, squinting his eyes thoughtfully as he watched the water rise and fall with every wave. In a way, it sort of reminded him of the river back home - grant it, it wasn't a close comparison, but still. It was water, and water was where he felt at home the most. And he knew it was the same with his companions, each feeling at home in their respective territories.

He wondered what it would have been like, if he hadn't have grown up in RiverClan, with his mother's family and friends? He couldn't help but wonder, as he enjoyed the silence of being alone for a few moments.

What if he had grown up in ShadowClan? Would he be any different - would his sister be any different - than now?

He admitted he didn't know much more about this clan than what the elders had told him in stories when he was a kit - and it wasn't flattering. But, he thought, he hoped that if he had grown up there, that he would have turned out like Tawnypelt. He knew the tortoiseshell hadn't been _born_ ShadowClan - she had followed Tigerstar there, and had stayed, even after his death, to follow Blackstar. Why, he hadn't a clue - but he wondered, then, what had made her life in ThunderClan so miserable that she had to escape to _ShadowClan_.

_Well_, he thought, his mind flashing briefly on Tigerstar. _I suppose I _do_ know why_.

What about WindClan? What if they had been brought up there, under the open sky?

What if they felt just as comfortable running down a rabbit over the open moor as Crowpaw? What if they didn't shelter in dens, but rather just made their nests out under the sky, looking up at Silverpelt before drifting off into sleep? At least then, he knew, Feathertail wouldn't have to break the warrior code to be with the tom she loved.

And he knew it was love - he was her brother. He knew her better than she knew herself, and he was sure the same could be said vice versa. But that didn't mean he understood it. Quite the contrary - there were many good, noble, and, he supposed, trying to look through the eyes of a she-cat, handsome as well. But Feathertail never even gave them so much as a second glance. But put a cranky WindClan apprentice in front of her, and he was the greatest thing out of StarClan.

But, he supposed, this was a matter for her to decide on her own. He couldn't tell her what to do or who to be friends with, so why should it be any different when she chooses some cat to love?

He refocused, this time asking the question that had stayed, buried in the back of his mind, ever since he was a kit.

What if he had been raised in ThunderClan? He had ThunderClan blood running through his veins, and his kits, regardless of who their mother was, would have some of that ThunderClan heritage as well.

But what if his father had kept them? What if he had raised them up to be ThunderClan apprentices? What if he had been trained to hunt squirrels, rather than catch fish? What if he had been taught ThunderClan fighting tecniques, rather than those of RiverClan? What if he had never learned to swim? He flinched slightly at that thought, but pressed on. Who might have been his mentor, in place of Stonefur? Firestar, maybe?

Would Squirrelpaw like _him_, in stead of Brambleclaw?

He blinked, shocked and slightly ashamed at the thought. He considered Brambleclaw a friend now - he knew he shouldn't even _consider_ padding after the same she-cat.

But all the same, he couldn't help himself. _Would she have chosen me in stead?_

He heaved a sigh, mind heavy with the thought of the ginger apprentice. Squirrelpaw really was something else, he knew. She was her own cat, and he knew there was none other like her. She spoke her mind without hesitation (especially if it was on a matter that made her angry, he added with a purr), stood up for her friends and what she believed was right.

She was just so full of _life_, he realized. That was what he liked so much about her. And she made him happier than he could ever remember, just by turning her green gaze on him, even for just a moment.

So what could have happened, if Graystripe had raised him and his sister? Could Squirrelpaw be curled up beside _him_, muttering crossly about the wind ruffling her fur? Would he be the one to comfort her, if she ever needed him? Would _he_ have been chosen to have the dream, rather than Brambleclaw?

He closed his eyes, picturing it in his mind.

Perhaps that _might_ have happened. Then, perhaps, after all this was done, after she had become a warrior, they might have become mates, have kits of their own. Grown old together in the elders den, watching their grandkits romp around the camp. Hunt forever, together in StarClan.

He huffed. Sure, all that _might_ have happened, but it didn't. He and Feathertail were raised in RiverClan, and he was grateful to Leopardstar and Mistyfoot and Stonefur and the queens who had cared for him and his sister when they were newborns, for all that they had done in his life. He was grateful to Graystripe, for giving him the oppertunity to know what his mother's life had been like, when they couldn't know her, and for putting him and Feathertail above himself. And he was grateful to his mother, Silverstream, for giving her life for his. He was proud of his parents, regardless of whether they had broken the warrior code. But he wouldn't follow in their pawsteps - at least, he hoped he wouldn't, and try his best not to.

Squirrelpaw was off-limits, in almost every single way. She was with Brambleclaw - maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but those two were meant for each other, even he could see that. And he wouldn't stand in the way.

And she was ThunderClan.

_But still_, he thought, eyes watching the waves swirl and dance against the shore. _Maybe it really couldn't hurt to dream_.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Just A Dream belongs to Jump5. (And please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors - FF was on the fritz for some reason)._


	12. Untouchable: CrowXLeaf

Happy Monday, everybody! I hope everyone had a good Easter? I know I did. But today is Monday, hereby dubbed Oneshot Day by me, and this week is fluffy! YAY FOR FLUFF!

Hero: Well, hopefully this is moar fluff for you! And I agree: he definitely earned points for not going after her. And thank you for reviewing - you are so awesome.

Anywho, this oneshot is dedicated to FireOnTheWings: I got so curious about your suggestion that I had to go read the lyrics. And once I read the lyrics, I had to go listen to the preview on iTunes. And when I listened to the preview I had to buy it! You have excellent tastes, and I hope that you enjoy it!

Really, I hope everyone enjoys it. And if anyone has a suggestion for a song or ship, please, don't hesitate to mention it. So read and review, everybody!

Untouchable  
A CrowXLeaf Oneshot  
Song: Untouchable by Taylor Swift.

* * *

He curled restlessly in his nest, his blue eyes wide open though he knew he should be sleeping - he'd have to get up soon for the dawn patrol. But he was too excited, too happy, too _nervous_ to sleep. And every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, and though it was the closest thing he got to having her with him, it simply wasn't enough to calm him, not tonight.

He couldn't help but tremble, both from the chill in the air as a breeze swirled across the moors and from his excitement. He knew he shouldn't be so happy - he should be terrified, of their clans finding out, of the long journey that lay ahead of them. He should be especially terrified of her answer. But nevertheless, he was so happy he felt like he could fly.

It was a new feeling to him, really. Happiness. He'd been angry for so long. Sad, as well. Once, he'd forgotten what happiness even felt like, convinced he'd never feel that way again. But then she'd come into his life, albeit completely unwanted at first, but then... that night, when he'd seen her dangling from the cliff... that made it permanent. He'd seen Feathertail, then, as she crashed down from the top of the cave. When she had died. And he knew right then that he would never let anything like that happen to her.

And from then on, he'd never been able to rid his heart, his thoughts, his dreams of her.

She was there, always, as though she were beside him every day and night. He could breathe in the air and the scent of wildflowers brought her to the front of his mind. And at first, he'd had nightmares about her; about that night on the cliff, that she'd fallen and he'd been left truly alone. But then, his dreams turned lighter, dreams of just being with her, of having a life together without having to hide or be secretive.

Those dreams were what planted the idea in his mind.

He flicked his tail tip over his nose, trying to keep his eyes closed long enough to fall asleep, but his mind kept wandering, drifting from thought to thought like a lazy wind. And each thought revolved around her. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him? Was she dreaming of a life together like he did so often? Was she trying to find an excuse to meet him tomorrow and sunhigh?

Was she scared, like he was?

He _was_scared - of leaving his clan, of traveling so far. Scared of what could happen to her if they were found out. He didn't care about himself, Onestar could banish him, punish him, whatever he liked. But she was a medicine cat - she had StarClan to worry about, plus Cinderpelt and Firestar. What they could do to her was ten times worse than anything that Onestar could think up.

He opened his eyes, looking up at the stars. Surely StarClan couldn't be _too_ angry with them; after all, all cats deserved to be loved. Even medicine cats. And she wouldn't be the first, he knew. Nor was she the last. He briefly wondered about the first medicine cat to ever break the rules. Perhaps she was a beautiful tabby, like she was. Perhaps she was quiet, shy, determined. Strong, with an open heart and a kindness that came from deep inside her soul.

Maybe she'd fallen in love with a handsome warrior. Or a leader. Or another medicine cat. Maybe he was angry, with a broken heart that she felt the need to heal. She would have been a medicine cat after all - it was her duty to heal her clanmates. Even unseen, and even, sometimes, impossible wounds that plagued the mind and spirit.

It wasn't so hard to believe.

Maybe they'd had the sense not to let it get too far. Or maybe they'd just kept their love hidden. That would have been hard, he knew from experience. Or maybe, just maybe, they'd run away together, left the clans for a life on their own, where they could be themselves,

not having to live in secrecy and denial and lies. Where they could love each other without consequences.

_Yes_, he thought, blinking up at those cold, far away stars. _They could have run away_.

The thought sent shivers down his spine as the nervousness returned.

What he asked was not something to be taken lightly. He was going to ask her to betray her clan, leave her family, her friends, just to be with him. Did she even feel that strongly about him? She said she loved him, but would she leave her life behind, just to start a new one with him?

He knew that he would drop this, the warrior code, his life as a WindClan cat, in a heartbeat, if she asked him to. He'd give up anything, _everything_, for her, no questions asked. He wanted to be with her more than any other cat he'd ever known, even Feathertail, though it pained him to admit that. He wasn't going to let her slip through his paws. He was going to fight for her, in any way that he could, even if he had to fight all of StarClan.

And he knew that they could make it work.

He looked up at the stars once more, before standing and giving a long stretch. Perhaps a walk would clear his mind and calm him down.

He let his gaze flit around his sleeping clanmates. He recognized every one of them. He'd grown up with them, fought beside them, hunted with them. They were his clan. And he wished he could be like them. He wished he could be content, to find a mate in his clan, to be a loyal WindClan cat.

But she was his love. No one else could take her place, and he knew that he could never love any cat half as much as he loved her.

He padded silently to the entrance of the camp, when a voice made him freeze.

"Crowfeather?" His mother's voice cut through the darkness from her watch place. She might be the deputy, but the night watch was one of her favorite duties. Always had been. She padded over to him, concern in her blue eyes. He briefly wondered if his eyes looked as blue as hers. "Is something the matter?"

"I just couldn't sleep, Ashfoot," he mewed quietly. "I was going to go for a run, maybe hunt a little, to try and clear my head." Slowly, he realized that, if she said yes, this could very well be the last time he was able to speak to his mother alone. The thought dimmed his excitement a little. He touched his nose to hers in an odd show of affection. "Don't worry."

She purred, and the concern dimmed in her eyes. "You shouldn't waste your words. I'll always worry," she remarked, flicking his ear with her tail. "I want to meet her, one day, Crowfeather."

His eyes narrowed, but he fumbled for some protest that there was no 'her' to speak of, and she silenced him with equally narrowed eyes.

"I shouldn't be pleased, because I'm sure she isn't WindClan, but I'm just glad you're happy." She mewed, sadness now clearly apparent in her gaze. "You've been angry for so long, and I didn't know what to do. And now... Well, if she makes you happy, Crowfeather, then you have my blessing."

He didn't quite know what to say to that. But he dipped his head, unable to meet his mother's gaze. "Thank you, Ashfoot."

She purred, flicking him with her tail again. "Now get going. Don't keep her waiting." With that, she turned and went back to her position at the watch, on a large boulder, pointedly turning her gaze away from him.

And with that, he turned his paws towards the moon and ran, long and hard across the territory, thoughts always focused on that pretty tabby with warm amber eyes, and of meeting by the stream at sun-high.

* * *

_Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Untouchable belongs to Taylor Swift._


	13. When She Loved Me: JayXCinder

Happy Monday! Let me tell ya'll, I felt just about ready to _die_ - Monday just couldn't get here fast enough for me, I was so ready to post this! Now, just a little warning - next weeks update might be a little early - I'm leaving Monday to go to the beach for a week, so I'll probably put it up Sunday night. And then the next Monday we'll be back on schedule.

Wow, I can't believe just how many of ya'll didn't like CrowXLeaf! I'm kinda glad I've got some fellow haters out there, lol (well, I'm not a _hater_, per se... but I'm not their biggest fan, to be sure). Maybe _this_angsty Jayfeather oneshot will cheer you up. And remember, if we didn't have CrowXLeaf, we wouldn't have our JayJay, so in the end we must be thankful.

Hero: Thank you so much for your honesty. You've been here since the very beginning, and you've reviewed each and every chapter I've put up - even when you didn't like them. And I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to continue doing that, if you don't want to. If I write something you don't like, please, don't feel like you have to review. I'll understand, I assure you. Now, I hope enjoy this JayJay oneshot, and I hope you find it more fluffy than the last one, even if it is angsty.

Now, just because I'm letting Hero not review doesn't mean that those of you who are reading this for the first time can't review. So please, don't make me beg here - I've got my pride, you know (haha).

When She Loved Me  
A JayXCinder oneshot (with LionXCinder thrown in)  
Song: When She Loved Me by Jordan Pruitt.  
This oneshot is dedicated to Legendary Hero for being the awesome reviewer that you are.

* * *

He moved restlessly in his den, going back to his herb stores for the fifth time. And everything was in neat, organized piles, as they had been the past four times he checked. He had nothing to do in his den, though he longed for _something _to keep him busy. Something to keep him from focusing on reality.

Something to keep him from thinking about _them_.

He lashed his tail as his mind wandered back to the exact thing he wanted to forget. He was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake - it was ridiculous for him to mope around like this! To be stuck on... on _her_, when it was none of his business worrying about whether she took a mate or not. He should be happy for them, but he couldn't find the will to be anything but angry, and... and though it hurt his pride to admit it, he felt _jealous_.

He sank his claws into the soft dirt beneath his paws. How _could_ he? His own brother! What did he know, what made _him_ so appealing to her? What made this happen? Why? He realized that his brother had no notion of the way he felt, but it still ripped his heart to shreds when he heard them talking together, in hushed whispers, purring and teasing back and forth.

_I shouldn't even feel anything - so my brother has a mate, big deal_, he tried to tell himself, to push the feelings that clawed his heart away, to become reserved and bitter, as he had been before she'd ever come along. Bitterness wasn't a long shot - it was the _reserved_ part he had a problem with.

What did Lionblaze know? He couldn't possibly understand her the way he did - he'd healed her leg, after all, shared his den with her for moons as she recovered. Well, he had to admit that Leafpool had done her share, but it was _he_that had helped her muscles become strong and made her fit to be a warrior again. And Lionblaze couldn't possibly know anything like that. When she was lonely, he'd played with her. When she was sad... He'd hated every moment she was upset, though he managed to outwardly project that he didn't care. When she was happy, so was he, on the inside at least. What could Lionblaze know about that?

He could remember one sleepless night, when she had also been awake. They'd stayed up, talking - though he'd acted rather reluctant, on the inside he was actually grateful for her company and quiet voice - well past moon high, until Leafpool had decended on them with such a fury that only adults have when they're kept up too late. He'd been forced to look after the elders for three days for keeping the patient from being able to rest and recover. He'd been very indignant, especially when she'd tried to come to his defence. Leafpool wouldn't have any of it, though.

He sank to the ground, engulfed in the strong scents of the leaves and berries around him, trying to lose himself by identifying each and every one. It didn't help.

It just wasn't _fair_. He realized that medicine cats weren't allowed to have mates - StarClan knew he'd seen just what kind of a mess Leafpool had gotten into. Just what she'd had to suffer, simply because she loved Crowfeather. He didn't see what his mother saw in that grumpy black tom - he was thoroughly unpleasant, and personally, he couldn't stand him. Especially for the way he'd treated Leafpool after he'd found out about the three, though he was reluctant to admit that part to anyone but himself.

But this was different than his mother.

_She_was so special. Nothing like that grumpy old mouse-brain Leafpool had given up everything for. She was beautiful, and kind, and had such soft fur, her scent holding traces of sweet smelling herbs and the rain... And she didn't pity him. That was the big thing. She never skirted around the subject of his blindness, never took pains not to remind him of it, even asking him questions about it.

He loved that the most about her.

He flinched slightly at that word. He couldn't possibly love her. He just couldn't. That couldn't be what he was feeling inside - wasn't love supposed to make you happy? Wasn't it supposed to make you feel stupid and mushy and romantic, of all things? He couldn't believe that this pain that shredded through his heart, this thorn that went all the way through him, the pain that he felt, that it was all love. It couldn't be.

But if he didn't love her, then it shouldn't be so hard to let her go. He could never give her what she wanted, after all - the couldn't exactly have kits together, and he knew she would never consent to running away as Leafpool and Crowfeather had attempted to do so many moons ago. She would never leave the clan, and he could never ask her to. Not even if he loved her, though he was pretty sure he didn't.

Besides, she was his friend. His only friend, if he thought about it, aside from Lionblaze. And now his brother was going to steal her away from him? It made him feel even more lonely than he already did. Not many cats understood him at all - Lionblaze and Hollyleaf being the only ones, aside from her, of course. And even then, his siblings were always careful to watch after him, thinking he didn't notice. Which he did, of course. She was the only one who _truly_ got him, in the way that only she could. But he was sure that that didn't mean he loved her.

If he were to be honest, he would call her his best friend. And now that his brother was taking her for himself, he was left alone. Per usual, he supposed, his mood darkening. And he knew that's how it would be. Sure, he would have the entire clan - but he didn't _want_ or _need _the clan like he wanted and needed _her_.

But that still didn't mean he loved her.

With a sigh, he stood and padded out in the sunshine, unable to feel it's warmth. He made his way to the fresh-kill pile, hoping a meal would distract him. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite.

Even as he held the mouse in his jaws, he could hear them. He could scent them on the wind. They were sitting quite close, enjoying each other's company and holding a quiet conversation as they shared tongues. Their muffled voices tore his heart just as easily as any claw or tooth or thorn, and he quickly turned away, seeking the quiet, lonely solace of his den.

He hated them. He hated his brother, and he hated _her_. She was just as at fault as Lionblaze! How could _she_ do this to him? She was _his_ friend, and she was supposed to be loyal to _him_, not his brother! He flopped down angrily on his nest, tossing the mouse aside. He'd lost his appetite. And then he felt guilty. He may be angry with Lionblaze, but he didn't hate him. And he definitely didn't hate _her_.

That didn't mean he loved her, though.

_Mouse-brain!_He yowled at himself silently, unable to believe he'd run away, apalled at the direction his thoughts had taken. He'd have to get used to this, and behaving like a spoiled kit wouldn't get him very far. But all the same, he didn't _want_to get used to this. He wanted Lionblaze to stay away from her. He wanted her to come padding through the entrance to his den and want to spend time with him, ignoring his grumpy and sour disposition and protests like she always had, talking in her sweet, quiet voice about anything and everything happening in the clan. And he would listen, even if he pretended otherwise, just because he liked the sound of her voice.

His ears perked and he was distracted for a moment by the sound of movement at his doorway. And when he scented the familiar scent of herbs and fresh rain, he grew nervous. He felt himself burning under his pelt, when earlier he had felt chilled to the bone. But, without a word, she left, and the scent disappeared with her.

And despite his better judgement, his mind reached out to her, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He just couldn't stop himself, though he knew he should know better. His blind blue eyes looked longingly after her as a simple statement filled his mind.

_I love you, Cinderheart_.

* * *

_Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, When She Loved Me belongs to it's respected owner._


	14. Circles: Squirrelflight

_**CAUTION: SPOILERS FOR LONG SHADOWS AND SUNRISE! READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL!**_

Okay guys - before I start, I just want to apologize for being a week late. But I have a double update, if anybody's interested. And I don't have time right now to reply to the reviews I got for the last chapter, but everyone who reviewed - know that I'm grateful to you for taking however long reviewing took you out of your day to completely brighten mine. But unfortunately, I also have bad news: real life has struck me again. My dance recital is growing ever closer, and my iPod's battery needs replacing, so I'm not sure if I'll make next weeks update. I will sincerely try my hardest, though.

Oh, and before I forget: I've been talking to a rather new author here on FF - Rosesong405. She needs help with her Warriors series she was co-writing (the full story is on her profile), and I would help her, but as above - I'm barely able to make my own updates. But I'm sure she'd appreciate any help you guys would be able to give, if you feel like helping her out. There's your shoutout, Rose =D.

Circles  
A Squirrelflight Oneshot (BrambleXSquirrel if you squint)  
Song: Circles by Flyleaf (AWESOME, deep song - check it out)

* * *

Squirrelflight's heart was still pounding, even after Firestar had dismissed the clan meeting, but she managed to let out the breath she had been holding.

Not only was Ashfur dead, but he had been _murdered_.

And she knew who everyone would suspect.

_Oh, StarClan_, she wailed in her mind as she looked up to the sky. _I didn't do it! I didn't kill him_.

_Yes you did_, a voice spoke in her head, mocking her, digging into all her doubts. _You killed him the day you chose Brambleclaw in stead of him. _

"No," she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"Hey," she jumped as Brambleclaw spoke, coming to sit beside her, concern in his amber eyes. "Are you okay?"

She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. So many lies she could tell... So, so many he would believe. But, for once, she said what was on her mind. "It's my fault he's dead," she mewed brokenly. "I killed him."

"No, Squirrelflight," he leaned closer, pressing his nose to her ear. "You're not to blame."

"Yes, I am!" Her voice was a little stronger now. "If I would have loved him, this never would have happened. If..." _If I hadn't confessed to him, if I hadn't got caught in this lie, he would still be alive_. "If I had chosen him, he'd still be alive right now."

"You don't know that," he mewed, just as convinced as she sounded. "it could have been his destiny to die, here and now." He rested his tail on her flank, blinking down at her with love clearly visible in his eyes. "Besides, if you would have chosen him, a lot of things would be different. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, for starters." She looked away, knowing that wasn't true, but he nudged her to gain her attention again. "And I know I wouldn't be here without you."

She had to look away again at those words. No, he might not be here - but she imagined he'd be better off without her. After all, what kind of a cat was she to keep such secrets from him? She was worthless, nothing but a liar, despite what she wanted to believe. "I should have died, not him," she breathed before she could stop herself.

"Don't say that!" He spoke sharply, making her flinch. "Squirrelflight," he gave an unspoken command, and she had no choice but to look up into his eyes. "You had _nothing_ to do with Ashfur's death."

_Yes_, she wanted to yowl out. _I'm the cause! I'm the reason! If I wasn't so tangled up in lies, he'd be alive in stead of rotting in the ground!_

Oh, she wished she could tell Brambleclaw everything. He was her mate, after all, and mates shouldn't have secrets. She wanted to just let everything spill out for him to hear, to share with him the truth behind every single lie she'd ever told, to beg his forgiveness for keeping him in the dark for so long. To have him understand that she _had_ to help her sister, that she couldn't just let her go through this alone.

"Brambleclaw," she started, before choking on her words. Her eyes had unconciously found their way to the medicine den, where she saw Leafpool watching her. As she met her sister's eyes, she knew that nothing good could come from this.

"Yes?" He asked, regaining her attention.

She looked back to him, opening her mouth and waiting for her secrets to pour out, but in stead came only silence. She looked back at her sister, and saw all the pain that this particular secret had already caused - and would only continue to inflict.

But she also knew that it wasn't her secret to tell.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw asked, his eyes narrowing only the slightest bit with concern.

"Thank you," she sighed, the word's rushed as she spoke quickly. "I feel a little bit better."

"You're welcome," he purred, touching his nose to hers. "Now come on - I need you to go on the hunting patrol with me and Sorreltail."

She nodded, but she still sat as she watched him pad off to find the tortoiseshell, before looking back to Leafpool. She saw her sister's whiskers twitch in silent acknowledgement , that she knew how hard it was to keep lying to Brambleclaw. But Squirrelflight knew she had _no idea_ of how hard it was. She gave her a final look, before standing.

_StarClan_,she silently prayed as she hurried to meet Brambleclaw and Sorreltail at the camp entrance. _Please_, _just let him forgive me. I don't care what any other cat thinks, and I don't care how any other cat feels about it. Just let him forgive me_.

* * *

_Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Circles belongs to Flyleaf._


	15. Miss Independant: GrayXSilver

Miss Independant  
A GrayXSilver oneshot  
Song: Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

The sun was high overhead, glittering on the surface of the slow-moving water and casting the perfect reflection of the blue, cloud-filled sky above. And there she sat, a beautiful silver tabby, at the waters edge, staring down at the moving clouds in the water.

She knew that any onlooker would assume she was fishing. And she didn't let them think any different. She wanted to be alone, to sort out her thoughts.

It had been some time since she'd rescued that great lump of gray fur from the river. And it had been some time since they'd started seeing each other. And she didn't quite know what to make of it.

Yes, she supposed she liked him. Graystripe was handsome, funny, and smart, though he tended to hide that part of him with the humor. And he was a fast learner, she had to admit - though he was a better fisher than a swimmer. She purred at the memory of him flopping in the shallow water, proclaiming he would drown unless she saved him again. And, of course, she'd berated him for scaring the fish and told him to stand up like a warrior and quit crying like a kit, making him give a _mrrowl_ of laughter that she hadn't been able to resist.

He was happy, and his happiness was infectious to her. Every time they met, she didn't want a single moment to end. And every time he'd leave her to go back to his clan, it felt like he took that happiness with him, and she was left like this.

She was acting ridiculous, she knew. And part of her didn't want to feel this way - not just for the usual reasons of the warrior code and clan loyalties and such. No, she didn't want to feel this way because, in some part of her mind, she felt weak.

As she'd grown up, she'd seen many strong she-cats turn into fluffballs when they'd fallen in love. Even Mistyfoot, her closest friend and one of the bravest cats she knew, had turned soft when she'd had kits. Of course, she'd never say that to her face, but it was true.

And she didn't want to be that way.

But at the same time, she did want to love Graystripe. She knew that the other part of her already did. She wanted to have kits with him, she wanted to be his mate, and she wanted to keep seeing him.

She thought back to the previous morning, when she had told Mistyfoot their secret. She had been upset, of course, told her, asked her, _begged_her to stop seeing the ThunderClan tom, that Crookedstar would be very angry with her, as would StarClan. And the logical side of her wanted to do just that. She understood that there would be consequences, regardless of whether they were found out or not.

But the illogical, stubborn side of her refused to back down. It was a risk she was willing to take, she supposed, though she wasn't quite sure where it all would lead.

Not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like if this whole complicated mess had never started. For one thing, she'd get more sleep, that's for sure. And she would be happy - not the happiness that Graystripe made her feel, but the happiness that came from being loyal to your clan and doing your best as a warrior.

She would probably be living as she had been then; going on patrols, fighting battles, talking with Mistyfoot and her father. She'd be her own cat, with no one to think of or miss at all hours of the night. And she was sure that she would have never found a mate in RiverClan. There were plenty of toms, but none of them had ever attracted her. Not the way Graystripe did.

And then her mind wandered back to the gray tom that held her thoughts captive most of the time, and with a sigh she knew she wouldn't wish things any different. If she had to go back, she would still rescue him from the river as she had before, and she would still want to see him again, if only for the reason that he made her happy.

With a purr, she reached out and dabbed the water with her paw, watching as it rippled in circles, the rings growing bigger and bigger as they fanned out into the river. No, she wouldn't change things. And perhaps she _was_ weak for loving that lump of gray fur that could barely swim.

But she thought that, perhaps, it didn't really matter. If she had to choose between herself and Graystripe, she knew that she would choose him without question.

And everyone else - StarClan, her father, Fireheart, Mistyfoot, the clans, _everyone_ - could just get over it.

* * *

_Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Miss Independant belongs to it's respective owner._


End file.
